


Disappointment

by Kalista77



Series: The Worst Days [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grooming, M/M, Rape, Torture, Training, Whipping, dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: Some days were worse.





	Disappointment

“I am disappointed in you, boy,” Sylas said calmly, his voice a direct contradiction to his actions as he dragged the twelve year old child down the dark hallway by his hair. “You failed me.” He threw the boy on the floor in the “training room”.

It was a torture chamber, and it stank of sweat, blood, and sex. The dark, cold stone walls were covered with various torture instruments, and a pair of chains hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The air was stale, and the space felt cramped and enclosed.

“Strip,” Sylas snapped.

The boy picked himself off the floor, trembling, and moved to obey.

“Get on your knees,” Sylas hissed, coming closer to him, “my Elyon.”

Leon fell to his knees instantaneously in an automatic, trained reaction rather than one borne of a conscious decision.

“Open your mouth,” Sylas snapped as he unbuckled his pants.

Leon remained still, quiet, and obedient- even when the man in his thirties shoved his cock down his throat.

Sylas choked him purposefully and fucked his mouth rough and hard, bringing tears to the boy’s eyes. He made him gag and kept it up until there were tears pouring down his face, using his hair to control him.

Still, the boy stayed quiet and utterly willing to be used.

Once Sylas was completely hard, his cock covered with spit and saliva, he gripped Leon harder by his hair, enough to make the boy whine, and yanked him roughly to his feet.

“Back up,” Sylas snapped, taking pleasure in the fear in the boy’s eyes as he obeyed.

He chained him by his wrists and then went and winched him into the air- to a more convenient height.

“Elyon,” Sylas said, almost gently, “do you know why this is happening to you?”

“I-I failed,” Leon whispered. “I disappointed you, Father.”

“You did,” Sylas agreed, “and now you must be punished so that you learn.”

Sylas grabbed a cat o'nine tails off the wall and cracked it once in the air, enjoying the way the young boy flinched.

Then he brought it down on his back.

Elyon whimpered.

He did it again.

And again.

He laid stripes all across Leon’s back, ass, and upper thighs, practically flaying him with his precise strokes.

Elyon sobbed.

But his voice never raised above a loud whine.

Sylas curled up the bloody whip and walked up behind him, pressing himself against the boy’s broken back and making him hiss. “Do you want it to be over?” Sylas whispered, stroking him with a gloved hand. “Do you want me to forgive you?”

“Y-yes, Father,” Leon whimpered. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Beg. You know what must be done for you to earn forgiveness,” Sylas said, taking his hand away.

“P-please, Father,” Leon whispered brokenly. “Please. Use me. Fuck me. Make me useful to you again.  _ Please _ .”

Sylas stroked his cheek again. “Good boy. Perfect, my Elyon.” Sylas pulled off his gloves and ran one hand through Leon’s hair and abused scalp, making him whine. He dipped the other hand into the blood from Leon’s wounds and stuck two fingers inside of him with no preamble.

Leon whimpered.

“You want this, don’t you?” Sylas murmured.

“Y-yes, Faher,” Leon whispered.

With a bare minimum of stretching using improperly lubed fingers, Sylas pulled his hand away and plunged into Elyon’s small, tight body with a low groan, fucking him agonizingly slowly while Leon sobbed.

Sylas yanked on his hair. “Scream for me.”

And, like always, his beautiful, obedient, brilliant Elyon did  _ not _ .

Sylas smirked sharply. Three years he’d had him now, and, still, he wouldn’t scream. Still, he wouldn’t break- not completely. He fucked him harder. “ _ Scream for me _ , Elyon.”

Leon jerked but did not.

Sylas fucked him harder and faster, still pressed up against his bleeding and broken back. “ **_Scream_ ** .”

When Sylas reached the edge of his stamina, he stopped dead, fully buried in Leon’s body. “ _ Ask _ .”

Leon, head fogged with pain and still crying, took a moment to respond. But he did. “Please, Father. I only want to make you happy.”

Sylas managed three more brutal thrusts and then finished.

He reached up and unclasped Leon’s chains, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. “Next time, perhaps you will do better,” Sylas snapped, and then turned and left.

Behind him, Leon curled up and closed his eyes, crying once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
